The present invention generally relates to workflow execution. Long running workflow processes and especially ones that have long running or highly resource intensive individual steps are prone to failure if run on a user workstation. These failures can occur if the user workstation is powered off, if the user logs off, simply closes the hosted application or the user is interacting with a user interface which blocks background activities from running. Steps that perform their actions without presenting a user interface, even if they aren't highly resource intensive, can impact user experience. Some workflow activities may legitimately be explicitly not set to run in a certain location.
A need exists for improvement in methodologies for handling workflows. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.